emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6550 (10th May 2013)
Plot David drowns his sorrows following Priya's decision. Pollard suggests that perhaps Priya has given him a gift - the opportunity to make a go of things with Alicia and Jacob guilt-free. He adds that David has clearly been suppressing his feelings for long enough. At the same time, Nikhil tries to get through to Priya, but she claims that David does not love her. When Nikhil tells her that if she does not stop this nonsense she will lose David, Priya is left torn. Back at the pub, David intercepts Alicia in the Woolpack toilets, telling her that he and Priya are over, the wedding is off and he has feelings for her. Alicia struggles to come to terms with what David is saying. Meanwhile, Amy cannot help but protest when Rhona indirectly refers to Kerry as Andy's wife, and Sarah and Jack as their kids. Amy implies that the children might not be safe in Kerry's care. Kerry bites back saying Amy is jealous. Later, Val worries for Amy and the truth behind her quips. Val suggests that they need to talk some sense into Andy, otherwise Sarah and Jack could end up suffering. As Amy recalls her childhood memories, Val insists that they must make Andy listen. Amy is apprehensive of what is to come, and rightly so when a later confrontation ends in a fight. Elsewhere, Vanessa encourages a small leak at Brook Cottage into something more severe. She then calls Megan, claiming that the plumbing must be dodgy and she doesn't feel safe. Megan comes to inspect the problem and Vanessa lays it on thick, saying that she will have to move out that day. Later, Vanessa approaches Rhona to explain about the flood. She wangles herself an invite from Rhona to stay back at Smithy Cottage. Unable to argue, Paddy is backed into a corner. Also, Cain is still cold towards Debbie, who barely seems to notice - more concerned about sorting out a business deal and a new supplier. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast None Locations *David's - Exterior and shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Brook Cottage - Kitchen, dining room and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar and women's toilets *Dale View - Amy's room and living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,500,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes